


I'm at home

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF, Staged (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom David Tennant, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Protective Michael, Secret Identity, Sex, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: Michael and David: two men who love each other and can be themselves in a hotel room. Because "home" is in each other's arms."I'm sorry...""No, don't say that. Don't say you're sorry. And don't say I was brave either, because that's not bravery, mine was exasperation. I couldn't live a lie anymore, I would have fallen into a depression like no other, I..."Michael squeezed him tighter, as if to reassure him."I didn't say anything," he replied with a smile. "Maybe we'd better sit down. It's been quite a ride."So they sat down, fingers still intertwined, and both breathed a sigh of relief."So...you told your wife, huh?" asked Michael."
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	I'm at home

The ticking of the clock was unnerving. David needed to talk to him now. But he knew that pestering him with phone calls would do little good.  
It had even started raining outside.  
Perfect. A sky as black as his mood, but after all, he had little to complain about. He was the one in the wrong. That day he had plucked up the courage, after months of lies and betrayal, to tell his wife the truth.  
Well, half the truth, actually. The betrayal had come out, with whom not yet. But surely it wouldn't be long before Georgia realised, the feelings that bound him to Michael were all too obvious. His best friend, his lover, the man he'd fallen in love with.  
Georgia hadn't literally told him "Leave and don't come back", but David had realised that it would be better to fill a suitcase in bulk and get away before the situation escalated. It was better that his children didn't know, for the time being.  
And so there he found himself. In that hotel room, the same room where he and Michael had been meeting for months to consummate their passion. In that place they could be what they wanted and love each other. Because it had never been just sex between them.  
David jumped up as he heard the door open. Michael had just walked in, his hair damp from the rain. He smiled at him and when that happened David couldn't help but go and hug him.  
They weren't two kids in the throes of first love, they were two grown men with families and responsibilities.  
They could blame each other for everything but one thing: falling in love.  
Michael pulled him into his arms, kissing one cheek.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"No, don't say that. Don't say you're sorry. And don't say I was brave either, because that's not bravery, mine was exasperation. I couldn't live a lie anymore, I would have fallen into a depression like no other, I..."  
Michael squeezed him tighter, as if to reassure him.  
"I didn't say anything," he replied with a smile. "Maybe we'd better sit down. It's been quite a ride."  
So they sat down, fingers still intertwined, and both breathed a sigh of relief.  
"So...you told your wife, huh?" asked Michael.  
"I didn't exactly tell them about you. And please," David ran a hand through his hair. "Please don't be angry. I thought it best to take one revelation at a time. And I'm sorry if I made you come here out of the blue. I caused you trouble, I guess."  
"No more than I already have," Michael sighed, encircling his shoulders with an arm. "I know very well that Anna knows. I can see it in her eyes, you at least had the cour- I mean, you spoke up!" he finally corrected himself, seeing how David was looking at him.  
"Anyway, the damage is done now. And I don't even want to think about the consequences," David sighed, sliding a hand over his face.  
Michael placed a light kiss, also reassuring, on his cheek.  
"Do you mind if I take a shower? I'm practically soaked in water."  
David nodded, watching him then get up and head for the bathroom. They were two fools, he knew that well. But what good would it do to lie forever?  
He didn't want to become like those repressed, unhappy men. In fact, he didn't even think he was gay, he'd never thought about it. And maybe it wasn't even a problem of sexual orientation, love had simply happened.  
He felt the rush of water shortly afterwards and sighed again.  
David was sure that he really loved Michael. And he was sure that he loved him too. It was strange, as if they were soul mates who had found each other at the wrong time.  
He shook his head and then stood up, heading for the bathroom.

Michael was inside the shower, his back to him. He didn't even hear him come in, he must have been relaxing a lot. David saw the steam and felt the need to undress, get in with him and feel him. And so he did. He undressed quickly, leaving his clothes on the floor and then stepped into the shower.  
"Oh. If you wanted to shower with me, just say so" Michael greeted him with a smile.  
"I didn't think of that until later" David whispered stepping forward and letting the jet of water soak him. It was amazing how well they knew each other, how they were now so familiar with each other that they no longer felt any shame. Michael placed a kiss on his lips, then ran a hand through his far too long hair.  
"My God, Dave. How I've missed you," he whispered against her lips.  
"Not as much as I've missed you. It's unbearable," he sighed, taking a step back. "Come on, now turn around, I'll wash your hair."  
Michael obeyed immediately. A moment later, David poured shampoo into his hands and began massaging his scalp gently.  
It was as if they had been married forever. They, married. It would have been beautiful, but maybe it was a utopia, at least for the moment. One day, who knows.

David felt him relax under her touches. So he moved closer, placing a kiss on his neck and squeezing his hips.  
With Michael he had discovered sex from a different angle.  
And boy, did he like it.  
"Something tells me you're turned on," Michael commented.  
"How do you know?"  
"Well, I feel something definitely pressing against my ass."  
David blushed and frowned, backing away until he was against the shower wall. Michael turned and stepped under the jet of water, moving closer to him and encircling him in his own arms.  
"Do you want to make love?" he whispered.  
"And you're asking me to? I always want to," David replied, stroking his back.  
They kissed passionately, holding each other. Wet as they were, it was instinctive for them to start rubbing against each other, so that they became more aroused, more desirous.  
David closed his eyes: he could clearly feel Michael's erection rubbing against his own, felt his lips kissing him everywhere, on his neck in particular.  
"Yes... touch me, please!"  
Michael laid another kiss on him, this time on his chest. Devotionally he caressed his buttocks, then massaged his testicles.  
"Like this?" he asked with an amused smile. "I know, you like it. And I like it a lot too."  
David groaned, rubbing his back against the wall as he touched him. She always let herself go with him, like with no one else.  
"So, everything..." he gasped in a voice that didn't even sound like his own.  
It changed when he was with him. He became passionate, sometimes obscene, he felt happy. Michael's hand tightened around his member, moving up and down.  
"Oh, Dave. You're so beautiful," he whispered, looking into his eyes.  
"N-no! You're wrong!" he moaned again, squeezing his erection to give him the same pleasure.  
Only he knew him so well. Only they could know fully what each other liked. Michael looked up, biting his lip and panting. David wished he could talk. To tell him that he loved him, that he would be lost without him, and then again that he loved him, but each of his attempts was smothered by Michael's kisses, panting, moaning on his lips.  
They knew how to become very weak, in each other's hands.  
David moaned, moving his hips back and forth.  
There was no guilt in that moment, no shame. There was only the two of them.  
It was only a short time - it seemed too short - before he came in his hand, with a strangled groan. Michael, on the other hand, had not come yet, but was terribly excited.

But he didn't seem sorry at all. On the contrary, he licked his fingers thoughtfully and then spoke.  
"What do you think if we moved to the bed? We'd definitely have more room."

They got from the shower to the bed in no time. Without pulling away and without even drying off. Although David had just had an orgasm, he was aroused again. Michael had laid him down on the now damp mattress and then towered over him. He wanted to take him, get inside him, David could feel it, he was so big.  
"In my... suitcase... there's... everything..." he gasped clutching Michael's back.  
By now he'd learned to take lube with him whenever he had to meet him. And he also had a vibrator, an invaluable tool that had always been difficult to hide. Michael shifted for a moment and bent over the suitcase to get everything he needed. He picked up the tube of lubricant, taking some between his fingers.  
"You're aroused again. Oh, it's amazing, you're so sensitive!"  
"Cut it out, otherwise you can forget all about this!" muttered David red in the face. Michael became serious and after lubricating his fingers well, he insinuated them into him, already so welcoming and wide.  
David bit his lip and pulled the sheets tight, enjoying the movement of his fingers inside him. He could already taste the moment when Michael would make him his. He knew how and where to touch him, how to make him truly enjoy himself.  
After touching him for a while, Michael started looking for something else.  
"M-Michael, what are you doing?" moaned David, surprised. The other then turned around smiling, showing him the vibrator.  
"I've been good, so I deserve to enjoy it twice as much."  
David blushed, getting even more excited. He knew Michael liked to have fun and experiment, but seeing him was always something wonderfully erotic.  
He watched as he moistened the vibrator for good, making it slightly shiny.  
And then he saw him turn it on and insinuate it inside his with a smooth, decisive movement.  
Who knows how much fun Michael must have had even when he was alone.  
"Oh, fuck. I'm going to die for sure," moaned David, instinctively spreading his legs.  
Now more than ever he wanted to be taken. Michael crawled up to him, his face contracted with pleasure They began to move, going along with each other's movements and desires.  
There they could moan and scream, calling each other's name with their voices broken with pleasure. David felt him pulsing and thrusting inside him, each thrust causing him a shudder.  
It was not a prolonged embrace, they were both too excited to hope to last long. Michael moved quickly, shaken by the double pleasure, looking David in the eyes, not stopping.  
This time it was Michael who came first, filling him with himself, stifling a scream. David touched his member a couple of times, squirting between their abdomens and then falling back with his head on the pillow.  
They breathed slowly, deeply, and it was like coming home.  
Michael moved a few moments later, removing the vibrator and lying down beside him. They remained silent, clasping hands as they waited for their breathing to become regular again.  
"Are you feeling better?" whispered Michael.  
"I've just had two incredible orgasms, what do you think?" gasped David with a smile.  
"You know what I mean. You didn't have a pleasant few hours."  
"It was what was supposed to happen," he replied with a shrug. "I gave in, I couldn't hide forever. I'd rather face the consequences than go on like this...you're not just a lover. You never were. You know that, don't you?"  
Michael grabbed his hand, kissing the back of it.  
"I do know that. You've never been one either. With you it's like I feel..."  
"At home?" he continued. "It's the same for me. And it's lucky that it is, because I have nothing left. I feel like I have nothing left but you."  
Michael smiled, stroking his hair, for which he had a weakness.  
"Falling in love was the worst and best thing that could have happened to us."  
"You could say that, Micheal. I've been wanting to say it ever since you arrived: I love you. What comes next... comes next."  
Michael kissed his forehead and hugged him as it continued to rain outside.  
"I know, I love you too. It'll work out somehow."  
David believed it, because he trusted him and because he couldn't be completely pessimistic with him beside him.  
"Amh, Michael?"  
"Yes?"  
"Am I still your best friend?"  
Michael arched an eyebrow.  
"Well? I feel like I've said it plenty of times, you're not my best friend!"  
David tapped him gently on the shoulder, making him laugh.  
The most beautiful sound in the world, his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I needed to write something erotic about these two :P


End file.
